


Anonymous Agents

by Enx2103



Series: Best of Snap Shots [6]
Category: Life with Derek, Mr. and Mrs. Smith (2005)
Genre: CIA, F/M, FBI, MI6, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 01:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enx2103/pseuds/Enx2103
Summary: Under the circumstances, he would have instantly turned around and aimed a gun to her head without hesitation before pulling the trigger. He always shot to kill. But he recognized that voice far too well to act on pure instinct.





	Anonymous Agents

**A Snap Shot:  
Anonymous Agents**

"Would it kill you to dress up for me, for once?" He heard her voice hiss from behind him.

Under the circumstances, he would have instantly turned around and aimed a gun to her head without hesitation before pulling the trigger. He always shot to kill. But he recognized that voice far too well to act on pure instinct. Of course, she was there! Was there ever a mission where she wasn't?

He rolled his eyes before slowly turning towards her. He was trying his best to keep quiet and undetected by the guards around the corner who were searching for him.

He was on a solo mission. It was supposed to be easy. He would sneak into HBC headquarters and steal the information on the prototype of a new weapon and then that was all. An easy day at the office for him! However, he ran into a bit more security than he used to on his way in. He had already knocked out five guards on the first floor alone. That was enough to set off a chain reaction, and it put the whole building on alert.

He was trying to sneak out undetected by anyone this time around. He was alone after all; there was no back up helping him out. So he was currently hiding between the hallways, waiting for the optimal moment to sneak back down the hallway and up to the roof where a chopper should be waiting for him at any moment.

Yet there she was, complaining about his attire. He wore his usual black cargo uniform full of extra ammo and other weapons he might need. But apparently, it wasn't fancy enough for Agent McDonald.

"I didn't know we were going on a date," he replied just as dryly, rolling his eyes at her. His voice was just a whisper, but he knew she heard him. Their ears were trained for this; they knew they couldn't speak up without being caught.

She too was dressed in a similar fashion; dressed for agility, _not_ fashion. He was used to seeing her like this. That is until a couple of months ago when they were both working undercover at a museum opening. She wore an open back long red dress that clung to the curves he never knew she had.

Their dynamic was interesting to say the least. They were both top agents at opposing Federal Agencies. When they had a job to get done fast and right, those two were sent out. Most often than not they would run into each other out on the field, which was never good for their safety. But quickly it became a game. Who could get in faster? Who could complete the job? They were extremely hostile towards each other at first, but eventually, they both softened up. Now flirty banter was their norm… _especially_ after that night at the museum. Derek couldn't get Agent McDonald out of his head. All the guys at his agency teased him about it endlessly.

Agent McDonald managed to smile just a little bit before squatting down next to him, using the hall to remain hidden as well. "Well, it's been two weeks Venturi. Think we're due for another one, don't you think?" She winked.

He slammed his head on the wall behind him. He needed to focus! Yet there he was in the middle of a mission, shamelessly flirting with another agent. "How was I supposed to know you'd be here?" He finally asked, never letting her have the last word.

"Well, if you asked for my number…" She trailed off, with a shrug, "Then maybe you'd know what mission I was working," she finished in a matter of fact manner.

His jaw dropped. The things that came out of her mouth sometimes were truly amazing. "You want me to ask for your number? McDonald do you know were-"

"Rival agents. Blah blah blah," she replied, cutting him off with a roll of her eyes. "I'm so over that excuse. I mean, come on Venturi! I see you more than I ever saw my own husband!" She countered.

Derek was floored. McDonald had a husband? He was almost disappointed. He envied the man who could tame that woman. She was really something else. He couldn't help but wonder if she could handle a man nearly as well as she could handle a gun. 'Cause he's seen her in action far too many times to know she was good. "You're married?" He simply had to ask.

She fell silent for a moment. He saw the blood drain out of her face. Note to self: don't talk about her personal life. They didn't even know each other's first names. But that was fine, considering their jobs. It was best not to give anything away. But... he couldn't help but want to know everything about her. There weren't that many female agents. And of the handful of them, none looked as good as Agent McDonald. She should really be a model instead, he thought to himself. And she was so elegant too. Like that one time where she had to tip toe around the red beams that protected a rare diamond. She danced around the beams like she was performing ballet, it was flawless and he just didn't understand how she did it.

"I was." She finally replied, looking up from the floor. "I think he was a little jealous of how much time I spent with you though," she smirked.

He glared at her, ready to call her bluff, but stopped when he heard something. He brought a finger to his lips quickly, signaling her to listen. He heard a single pair of footsteps walking their way, then stop. They both held their breath; both were trained professionals, knowing exactly how much danger they were in. But the intruder seemed to deem the area safe before retracing his steps back out and away from the pair.

"Make your way to the roof. We have a helicopter on its way." Came a voice into Derek's in-ear headset.

"Do you have a way out?" He asked, turning towards Agent McDonald.

She wanted to say yes, that she had it all worked out. But she had lost connection to her crew, and was pretty much stranded until she ran into him. "I'll figure it out. Don't worry about it. Get out of here," she pushed him, adding a smile for good measure.

He shook his head, and replied to his crew from the mic attached to his shirt. "I need space for one more." He demanded, not awaiting a reply.

"No, its…" She started to say.

But he heard none of it. "Come on," he told her, grabbing her arm, leading them down the now empty hallway.

"We're going the wrong way," she told him after a few twists and turns through the creepy hallway.

He stopped for only a second to shoot her a glare. "I'm sorry to do you have an exit plan?" He hissed.

She narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips. Obviously, she didn't. So she remained quiet, alert with her gun hanging loosely in her hand. She followed him every step of the way, guarding his back. She trusted him even though she had no reason to. He had no real reason to protect her…

After a few wrong turns, and only one easy casualty, they found themselves at the door to the roof that, of course, had an alarm on it. But he was betting on his crew. He pushed the door open, pushing her outside first, guarding her exit was his main priority. He knew once the alarm went off that they were going to get bombarded with guards, ready to kill them. So he had to act fast.

After she was safely out and racing towards the helicopter, he ran out as well. Behind him, he heard the heavy steps of HBC men running up the steps towards them. But he didn't hesitate for a moment, he was a professional! He made his way to the chopper, sliding in alongside her. They were airborne by the time the HBC guards reached the roof. They tried shooting at the chopper, but they knew it was useless.

When they were officially safe, he relaxed, catching his breath. "It's Derek, by the way." He told her because although he was used to being called Agent Venturi, he figured he'd share that much with her.

She turned her head to look at him and smiled; a genuine we-are-not-in-danger kind of smile. He didn't have the pleasure of seeing that smile often, but he couldn't fathom the idea of never seeing it again

"Oh, I know." She replied.

He had no idea how she knew, or what her name was. But he didn't care. He chuckled, throwing an arm over her shoulder and he focused on getting her number this time around.


End file.
